Water Mage
by Kimiko Mizu
Summary: The story about a local Boston girl and the coming of her mutant powers, plus the struggle between two teams to get her first. Revised on 8/6/02. Rating for language and violence.
1. Water Mage Beginning

Title: Water Mage - Revised  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
Summary: A local Boston girl's story and the coming of her mutant powers, plus the struggle of two teams to get to her first.   
  
  
  
At Roosevelt Middle School in Boston, Massachussetts, 13 year-old Lily Thelen seated herself in the second row of the english classroom. A cute blonde haired boy named Michael Ginley passed by her and she stared at him as he walked to his usual group, full of blonde, air-headed cheerleaders and selfish jerks, er, jocks who sat in the very middle of the class, like they were the center of the universe. Lily sighed and returned to face the blackboard as Ms. Weinberger entered the room.   
  
"Now class, I hope you've all handed in your 500 words or less essay on-" Ms. Weinberger was interrupted as a small, speeding object shot past her and cut into the blackboard.   
  
"Sorry, teach- lesson plan's changed!" Nicholas Cammerarie, the school's local pudgy student who got picked on regularly by all the usual bullies stood up. He held the source of the speeding object- a gun.   
  
Lily heard Nick's gruff and loud voice come from behind her.   
"Hey, Ginley! Get up here!" the voice demanded, pulling Michael up by the collar of his shirt. "Surely a rich jock like you's gotta have some cash on hand, right?"  
  
"Let him go!" one of Michael's 'friends'-more like lackey- stood up and charged toward Nicholas.   
  
"I don't think so!" Nick cocked the gun and fired. Lily tried to block out the agonizing screams as one of her classmates' shoulder was penetrated by a bullet.   
  
"Now all of you, get DOWN on the floor before the same thing happens to you!" Nicholas demanded, pointing the gun all around the room till everyone was down on the white and brown speckled floor, Michael's collar was being clenched in Nick's fist.   
  
Michael whimpered and trembled in pure fear, also having a hard time breathing as his collar was practically engulfed by Nicholas' large fist.   
  
"Pl-please d-don't hurt me. . . !" he cried, biting his lip. "I'll do anything! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Shut up, Richie Rich," Nick shook the young teenage boy violently and threw him onto the floor, aiming the gun at him. "Now, now, you don't wanna end up like your friend there, do ya?" the gun wielder titled his head over to the boy he'd shot minutes ago.  
  
Lily was scared. Scared out of her whole damn mind. But her instincts deep inside her gut were telling her to do something. She looked around for something to use as a weapon, anything she could throw. She reached up for her math book on the desk and then jumped to as she threw it towards Nicholas' head.  
  
"ARG!"   
  
A direct hit. Nick faced her.   
  
"So, trying save you little BOY FRIEND?" he teased. He walked towards her, ready to give her the beating of her life. Then end it all with a quick shot in her chest.   
  
Lily began to back away from him, towards the teacher's desk. Ms. Weinberger was crawling on the hard-wood floor, heading for the doorway.   
  
"Think you could get away, huh, teach?" Nick's attention switched to his mentor. "Maybe it's time I taught you a lesson. . ." He cocked the gun again, and aimed it for the older female on the floor.   
  
"Ms. Weinberger!" an anonymous voice called from down on the floor.   
  
"Shut it or you're next!" Nick turned back for a brief moment and moved the gun around as a warning before returning to Ms. Weinberger.   
  
"Close your eyes children!" the teacher shouted, closing her own as well, preparing for the worst.  
  
"STO-------P!" Lily's long and loud shout was heard by every student in the room, a cry of pain was heard, followed by a gunshot and a large clank.  
  
The words "That's it, it's time to meet your maker, little missy!" were heard, and again the cocking sound of a gun.   
  
"Get away from me!" Lily exclaimed. She finally backed up so far she was against the wall on the other side of the classroom.   
  
"Ya know, sweetheart, they say 'In death, all the questions of life are answered'. Hah. Will ya lemme know?" There was a gunshot, and then an odd whoosh-like sound, like. . .a water sprinkler, yet alot more powerful.   
  
The students and Ms. Weinberger opened their eyes to see Nicholas had been mercilessly thrown against the class cabinet, he was unconscious and his clothes were soaking wet. A chair was nearby, the cause of the clanking sound. Lily stood, sinking onto the floor against the wall, a puddle of water had formed at her feet.   
  
"What....is wrong with me?!" cried Lily, looking at her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Water Mage- Revised  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
Summary: A local Boston girl's story and the coming of her mutant powers, plus the struggle of two teams to get to her first.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, report to the danger room immediately," Proffessor Xavier told his students telepathically. "I have a mission for you."   
  
The three X-Men quickly headed to the danger room, all of them curious as to what was going on.   
  
"Like, what's the deal, Professor?" asked Kitty. "What's going on?"  
  
"Cerebro has just picked up a new mutant," Prof. X replied. "Usually I would assemble the whole team here, but I believe this is a matter we msut keep. . .under wraps for a bit."  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Rogue. "What's so different with this new mutant that you can't decide who ta send?"   
  
"Because, Rogue," replied the Professor, clicking a button on his computer to bring up a picture of Lily Thelen. "We're dealing with a twelve year old girl. She'd be one of the youngest in the household, besides Jamie."  
  
"You're holdin' out on us, Prof," a gruff voice from behind Xavier spoke. Its source was Logan.   
  
"Like, what do you mean, Mister Logan? " asked Kitty.   
  
Logan ignored the question. "Charles, you've had an honest relationship with them this far, I don't know what's keepin' ya, but it must be a helluva secret."  
  
Charles Xavier sighed. "This is why I'd like to keep this mission under wraps. You see, my students. . . " he turned to look at them. "I have been doing research on the causes of human evolution into mutants, and my hypothesis states that as more mutants are born into this world, many are becoming alot more powerful than you or I. It's a genetic change in the X-Factor that is causing this, and my sources tell me this young girl may be one of what I like to call 'Neo-Mutants'."  
  
"Neo-Mutants?"   
  
"Yes, and while you three are on this mission with Logan, I want you all to be extremely careful."  
  
"Vhy Proffessor?" asked Kurt.   
  
"Because, my Neo-Mutant theories may not be completely accurate, and we don't know the limits of an untrained Neo-Mutant's powers. She may be scared or confused, and with her potential, we need to take all neccessary precautions."  
  
"Vell, it's not like she's going to blow us up right on the spot, right?" Kurt said jokingly and looked at the professor, who held a stern face. "Well. . . is she?"   
  
"I wouldn't put it past her." Prof. X replied.  
  
"Oh, svell." Kurt gulped.   
  
  
~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~  
  
"Hey, c'mon, cheer up, Kurt!" Kitty tried comforting her friend as she took her seat on the X-Jet. "I, like, really don't think she'll blow us up the minute we meet her. Besides, the Professor said she's supposed to be the shy type."   
  
"Vhatever you say, Kitty."   
  
Shadowcat turned her attention to Logan. "Wolverine, like, are you sure we should be taking the jet to Boston? Wouldn't a car be more, like, normal?"  
  
"First of all, half-pint, none of US are very normal, and two, we're landing this baby somewhere outside the city, then drivin' in." replied Logan.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Just HOW are we gonna get to this girl? She's a middle schooler and we're all in high school." Rogue stated.   
  
"The Proffessor says this girl's got an interest in music. She's joined the chorus or choir or somethin' like that and they're having a concert tomorrow night or the next. The girl's supposed to do a solo act, that is, if she hasn't been suspended or dropped out of school already." replied Logan, pushing buttons and leveling the jet in the air.  
  
"Vhy would she do something like that?" asked Kurt. "Vhat exactly happened?"  
  
"That's where our in-flight movie comes in," Wolverine hit another button and a small screen of the news channel came on.   
  
" 'The organized group of boys each went to the period class they had after lunch and around 12:42 the armed teenagers brought out their weapons and all hell broke loose.' Reports Principal Robert Brennan." the new reporter on the screen spoke.   
  
The screen then changed to an interview with a distraught looking teacher, the words along the botttom of the screen said she was Ms. Cornelia Weinberger, a seventh grade english teacher.   
  
"My worst student, Nicholas Cammerarie just stood up at the beginning of class and brought out a gun. I was afraid for myself but most of all my students."  
  
"Four students have been reported injured," stated the reporter. "and thankfully, none dead."  
  
Ms. Weinberger came back to the screen. "I think everyone was as scared as I was, maybe more. We don't know how Nicholas was knocked unconscious, but that's how he was when we opened our eyes."  
  
"They all had their eyes closed? That's stupid." Rogue muttered as the news was shut off.  
  
"Dat vas an awfully short movie, Volverine," said Kurt. "Why don't they have more on it?"  
  
"Not many people'd wanna talk about it, I'd assume. Not many people even know what went on, like that teacher said, alot of people didn't even want to watch."  
  
"That's pretty, like, horrible though when you think about it," replied Kitty. "I mean, even though not MANY people got hurt. . . " her voice drifted off, Kurt and Rogue both nodding in agreement.   
  
~~~~Hours Later~~~~  
  
Logan carefully manuevered the X-Jet to set it down quietly and unnoticed, and with his experience, it wasn't that hard. Sure, the last moment of the landing was very abrupt and startled the X-Teens from their sleep, but it saved him the trouble of waking them up himself.   
  
"Ow! Vhat the heck--?" Kurt began, rubbing his head which he had hit when the jet landed.  
  
"Looks like you kids have got a free night. Go have fun. Take the jeep in the back of the cargo hold."  
  
"Like, really, Wolverine?! Thanks!" Kitty hugged Logan before running out to the cargo hold.   
  
"Elf, don't forget to turn on your holo-watch," Logan reminded Kurt.  
  
"Ja, I von't forget."  
  
"And Rogue...."  
  
"Whatcha want now?"  
  
"Have fun for once, okay, kiddo?"   
  
Rogue scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Yah don't gotta put on some nice act just to ask me to have fun, wolvie." Then she followed Kurt and Kitty to the cargo hold.   
____________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Water Mage - Revised  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
Summary: A local Boston girl's story and the coming of her mutant powers, plus the struggle between two teams to get to her first.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yo, Lancey-boy, how much longer till we can take a break and stop somewhere?"  
  
"Just be patient, Toad. We gotta find someplace near the middle school. Good thing Pietro knows how to work his dad's lousy mutant-tracking computer, or else we wouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Ahem, GOOD THING? Avalanche, have those earthquakes scrambled your brain a bit?"  
  
Lance jammed Toad in the gut as he drove. "Shut up, Freddy the Frog."  
  
"Some of da best species in the world are so underappreciated," Toad mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, and then they're road kill!" Lance shouted, swerving violently along the road as a warning to his team mate.   
  
"GEEZ!" shouted Toad as he clutched the side of the door. "You tryin' to get us both killed?!"  
  
"It'd be better than driving with you!" Lance shot back.   
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you.....well you.....um...." Toad was at a loss for words.  
  
"Just shut up or be roadkill."   
  
"Damnit. . ."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily stood in the auditorium of her school, on stage. "What happened yesterday?" she thought. "How did all that water come and attack that jerk, Nick? It wasn't normal! Maybe.....I'm not normal?"  
  
She looked down at her hands, and saw something she hadn't noticed before. She had scars, one on each hand, that looked two slits crossed over each other in a type of "x" shape.   
  
"What. . .is this?" she murmured, gently tracing one finger across the X mark on her left palm. "Where'd this come from . . .?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright! Boston's da best city ever!" shouted Kurt as he, Rogue and Kitty walked into a nice-looking hotel where Wolverine told them they'd be staying. Logan was lounging in an armchair watching the news when they came in. He only had one thing to say to them.   
  
"You guys are all sharing a room, three different beds, NO SHARING, ELF," he warned Kurt.   
  
"Vhere vould you ever get an idea like that?" Kurt chuckled, but in his mind he was thinking, "drat!"   
  
Suddenly, the fax in their 'living quarters' began going off, printing something.   
  
"Like, who's this from?" asked Kitty, looking at the sheets it was printing out.   
  
"Looks like it's from da Professor," said Kurt. Logan immediately jumped up and snatched the papers.   
  
"Vhat's it say, Logan?" asked Kurt.   
  
"Well, er, looks like you kids have got a busy afternoon tomorrow."  
  
"Like, what do you mean?" asked Kitty. Logan handed the papers to them and went to the fridge for a nice beer.   
  
The three X-Teens exclaimed at the same time. . .  
  
  
"SHE TAKES COLLEGE CLASSES AFTER SCHOOL!?"  
__________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Water Mage- Revised  
Author: Kimiko Mizu  
Summary: A local Boston girl's story and the coming of her mutant powers, plus the struggle betweeen two teams to get to her first.   
  
  
  
  
"This totally stinks!" exclaimed Kitty as Kurt drove the van to the community center where after school college classes were available. "I don't wanna act, like, like a total genius! I have a hard enough time trying to act average!"   
  
"Aw, come on Kitty, it'll be fun! You don't really have to listen anyway, ve're just going there to meet that, um, flower girl. Vhat was her name? Rose?"  
  
"It was LILY, you fuzzy dimwit," Rogue replied.   
  
"Geez, I vas just asking a question, you don't have to go all Cruella DeVil on me." Kurt turned around to speak directly to Rogue.  
  
"ACK! KURT, WATCH THE ROAD!"   
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Kurt as he swerved violently. Kitty threw her arms around Kurt's neck and held on for dear life. Rogue grabbed the armrest of her seat.   
  
"Kurt, just teleport us somewhere!" shouted Rogue.   
"Vhat about the jeep?!"   
"Forget the freakin' jeep! What about our lives?!"  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue landed on the hard sidewalk outside the community center. Luckily, no one was around to see them suddenly come out of the air.  
  
"Like, that really hurt! Couldn't you have landed up somewhere softer, Kurt?!" exclaimed Kitty.   
  
"Geez, sorry! This was all I could think of! Besides, all we've got to do is walk about 8 feet and we're at the community center's doorstep!"  
  
"Alright, let's go, you two," grumbled Rogue. She stamped up to the door and went in, Kitty and Kurt following behind.   
  
"Hello there," greeted a secretary at her desk. "Are you three here for the extra college courses or the art class?"   
  
"College courses."  
"College courses."  
"Art class."  
  
Kitty and Kurt glared at Rogue. "COLLEGE COURSES......" they corrected her.   
  
"Ah, fine, Ah'm takin' the college courses too."   
  
"Alright, just sign your name and we'll get one of the students to escort you to the class."  
  
"Wow, dis is easy!" exclaimed Kurt, signing his name.   
  
"Yeah, I know!" agreed Kitty, dotting the 'i' in her name with a heart.   
  
"Whatever, yah, yah, yah..." Rogue scribbled her name carelessly.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" the secretary called, looking at the sign-up sheet. "Your name is....Rogue?"  
  
"Yah, you got a problem with that, lady?" Rogue punched her fist into her hand.   
  
"N-No, of course not!" the woman replied nervously. She then turned to call the college course teacher over the intercom, when she noticed a student coming down the stairs.   
  
It was Lily Thelen.  
  
"Ah, Lily! Could you please escort these three upstairs to the college course classroom?"  
  
Lily looked at Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue, as though wondering if she should escort them or not.  
  
"Whoa...her eyes.." thought Kurt. "they look so...  
  
emotionless."  
  
"Scared." -Kitty  
  
"Freaky." -Rogue  
  
The thirteen year old girl finally spoke. "Yeah, sure, Ms. Marshall. This way, follow me."  
  
The three X-Men followed Lily up the stairs to the college classroom.   
  
"So, uh, what did that lady say your name was? Lily?" asked Kitty casually, trying to strike up a conversation.   
  
"Yeah, that's me. What are your names?" Lily replied.   
  
"My name's Kurt."   
  
"I'm Kitty."   
  
"And ah'm Rogue."  
  
"Rogue?" Lily looked at the older teenage for moment.  
  
"Yah, mah name's Rogue. Got a problem with it?" Rogue held up her fist once again. Lily shook her head. "No, I haven't got a problem with it. I think it's cool."  
  
Rogue looked skeptical and suprised.   
  
"Well, here you guys are," Lily pointed to the college classroom, and began to walk down the hall.   
  
"Hey, vait!" yelled Kurt.   
  
"What?" asked Lily, turning back towards the trio.   
  
"Aren't you taking the college courses too?"  
  
"Only on Tuesdays. Today I'm taking the art class." She continued back down the hall.   
  
Rogue crossed her arms and glared at Kitty and Kurt.   
  
"Ah don't wanna say ah told ya so.."  
__________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
